When there's trouble
by Kittygrl57
Summary: It's A Danny Phantom Teen Titans crossover acctullaly...but yeah, The moyor of Amity Park hires the titans to take down Danny Phantom.


The TeenTitans were in the T-tower hoping there'd be some kind of trouble to end the boring day. Robin was sitting on the couch watching Beast Boy and Cyborg play video games. Cyborg and Beastboy where intently watching the sceern that they didn't notice when robin walked over and sat down on the couch. Raven was reading a book ignoring the sound of the game. As for Starfire, she was in the Kitchen making her weird food that tasted like Sushi and Icecream.

Robin spoke to Beastboy and Cyborg, "You guys are always playing this when were not busting

badguys."

Starfire looked up from her cooking, "Yes friends, your brain will become the mush."

Raven looked up from her book, "Beast boy's already is Mush."

Beast boy glared at her. Cyborg sped past him on the game they were playing, "Booyah!" Cyborg yelled and Beast boy looked back at the sceern quickly.

Beast boy was about to say something when the phone rang. Robin grabbed the phone, "Hello, Robin here."

"Is this the Teentitans?" A voice on the other end replied.

"Yes." Said robin

"We have a problem here In Amity Park and we need your help to catch a bad guy."

"We'll be over tomorrow." He found himself saying even though he had no clue who was gonna watch the tower. After he hung up he turned to the titans, "Titans," They looked at him, "there's trouble in a different city and we need to go. They want us to catch a bad guy."

Starfire smiled, "I'll make food for the trip."

Everyone at the same time looked at Her and shouted, "No!"

Starfire frowned and continued making food. Beast boy looked at Robin, "So who is it? Puppet King? Control Freak?" Beast boy smiled.

"They didn't say." Robin said "Just that they needed us to catch a bad guy."

"Well whoever they are there no match for the TeenTitans." Cyborg said and Beast boy nodded in Agreement.

--

Danny Fenton was walking home from school, Danny was an avenge boy. Fairly tall, peach skin, black hair. Nothing about him would draw any suspicions. A blue cold wisp escaped Danny's lips and he looked around. Ok maybe he wasn't so avenge... Danny was a ghost, well part ghost. He was a halfa.

Not a boy not a ghost. Danny ran into an alley, "I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled and a blue ring circled him, in seconds now stood a pasty faced kid with white hair. His Black suit with white gloves, boots, and belt made him look cute to the fangirls...

He flew off looking around, out of nowhere a metal. box hit him in the head and he fell. He caught himself and flew back up sending a beam at the ghost, the box ghost... who controlled boxes... snore. Danny toke out a thermos which looked like it should be containing soup, but it didn't, it contained ghost. He opened the cap and pressed the button, The box ghost got sucked in side it.

"Extra! The mayor hires Teen Titans to take down ghost kid: A boy yelled out holding up newspapers.

Danny gulped, who exactly were they? He flew off.

–NEXT DAY–

Danny woke up and looked around his room. He remembered he had forgotten to call Sam and Tucker. He reached for the phone to call Sam and Tucker when Jazz knocked on his door and came in, "Danny Breakfast time." she said and Danny nodded.

"Be down in a second I just need to call Sam and Tucker." Jazz left and Danny called Sam, "Sam, We have a problem, the mayor hired someone called the 'Teen Titans' to get rid of me."

"We do have a problem." Sam said, "I'll call tucker and tell him to do a PDA search."

"Thanks." After they hung up Danny went down to breakfast and nervously ate his food, _Maybe there just incompatite ghost hunters..._ he thought.

"Is something wrong?" asked Maddie a.k.a Danny's mother, "You look nervous, sweetie."

"Nothing." Danny said. Danny picked at his food thinking.

meanwhile  
The titans were heading to Amity park in the T-Car. Beast boy was bouncing in the back seat, "Cy."

"No, we are not making any stops Beast boy, you should of gone before we left!" Cyborg said.  
"But Cy!" Beast boy complained

"Come on Beast boy can't you hold it?" Robin asked as they passed by the sign that said _"Amity Park, A safe place to live" _

Danny walked to the movie theater, it was a 4 day weekend so they didn't have school today. He saw Sam and Tucker, "Did you guys figure out who the Teentitans are."

Tucker nodded, "There a powerful team of super heros with unique Powers. There's Cyborg, The half human half Cyborg..., Beast boy, The changling, Raven, AN azzarathen girl, Starfire, Tamrainen alien girl who can shoot starbolts," He pressed a button bring up a pic of her, "Starfire's hot." "And then there's robin, the leader of the team, he used to be Batman's sidekick."

Sam looked at Danny, "Tough competition."

"And here they come..." Said tucker pointing at the Approaching T-car.


End file.
